


Piety

by cupidsbow



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, cupidsbow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-28
Updated: 2008-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 01:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/pseuds/cupidsbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah has a religious experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piety

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** lotrpschallenge [37](http://www.livejournal.com/community/lotrpschallenge/39615.html).

Orlando is on his knees: head bowed down, a crooked halo of afternoon sunlight reflecting off the side of his face, the gentle curve of his neck, the tangled curls of his hair. So still: his hands clasped together in his lap, fingers pressing white marks onto his own skin.

Elijah is sitting on the bench: arms draped over the unforgiving back-rest in a crucificial arc, legs spread apart to cage Orlando, eyes closed. So bright. The sunlight touches him nowhere, but he's transfused anyway: glowing with an inner light.

_God_, Elijah murmurs, _Oh, God_. His body is rocking slow and steady--back and forth--in time to the gentle wash of waves against the pebbled beach outside the boathouse.

Orlando is spilling sound: foreign, joyful tongues full of unfamiliar verbs of adoration that hum and stutter from his throat.

Elijah shivers and the bench creaks; Orlando's halo slowly dims.


End file.
